


The Last Great American Dynasty.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - FBI, CIA, F/F, Folklore, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Growing up, Raelle Collar knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a S.H.A.R.P agent. Just like her mom, and her grandmother. A (S.H.A.R.P) agent stands for standard, human and ravanger protection. (Ravangers are known as the "non human" creatures, eg; werewolves, mermaids, fairies, etc) .  When Raelle finally gets accepted to join SHARP academy, she finds herself struggling to fit in. That is until she meets Scylla Ramshorn. A beautiful yet mysterious officer. After meeting Scylla, Raelle notices a mark on her wrist. A mark that appears when you meet the love of your life.ORAn AU story where people with powers become sharp agents to protect humans and ravangers with a soulmate twist.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Standard,Human And Ravanger Protection (S.H.A.R.P)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named the title after Taylor Swift's new album.
> 
> Stream Folklore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is at SHARP academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this closely similar to canon. ❤️❤️

_**SALEM: SHARP ACADEMY.** _

"Name." Said the woman at the front desk by the SHARP academy. Looking up.

"Um, Raelle Collar." Raelle replied. The woman typed her name into the computer. 

"Skills?" The woman asked. 

"Fighting, healing and manipulation." Raelle told her. The lady typed the skills into the computer.

"Excellent." The woman said with a small smile. "Ms. Collar. You're with Bellweather and Craven. If you want my advice. Your division is your family. Utilize them."

"Yes ma'am." Raelle replied, "Thank you."

"Of course. My name is Agent Anacostia if you need anyone, Collar." Anacostia told her.

"Thank you again." Raelle nodded, tipping her hat. She took the slip of paper Anacostia handed her and walked to her dorm. When she entered the room, she was bombarded with questions.

"You must be Raelle." Tally smiled, "I'm Tally."

"Yup, that's me." Raelle smiled, "Glad to meet you."

"I'm Abigail." Abigail said, a taller girl with beautiful mixed toned skin. "I am sure we can work well together."

"I'm sure of it too." Raelle smiled. "So what are your skills?" 

"I'm a seer." Tally replied. "I also have a 6th sense."

"I'm a blaster." Abigail spoke, "Kind of a family generational thing."

"Nice." Raelle replied, "I joined because Mama and my nana were SHARP agents. My pop is a civic." 

"Where ya from?" Abigail asked.

"Cession" Raelle replied. "And you?"

"Higher up I guess is the right word." Abigail replied. 

"Oh, okay." Raelle shrugged. "Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️❤️


	2. Mission 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellweather Division has a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MamaCostia loves her babies!

The first few weeks, Raelle struggled to get along with her division, or 'unit', as some call it. Abigail, especially. She and Tally managed to grow close, and in a way, managed to gain a new found respect towards Abigail, just from the help of Tally. 

"Ladies," Agent Quartermaine (Anacostia) said as she approached the three of them during break, "I have a job mission for your division." 

"What is that, Agent Quartermaine?" Raelle asked with a serious tone. 

"There's been a break in at the bank on 4th street. Civilians spotted possible Spree Operatives nearby and we suspect that they might have something to do with it." Anacostia began to explain.

"What do you need us to do?" Raelle asked. 

"We need you three to go down to the bank. Check on the people who were there, make sure they're alright. Also check if any ravangers are nearby." Anacostia explained. "And then head towards the tunnels towards the back south exit of the bank, you'll find a secret set of underground synchronized tunnels. it should lead you to a base."

"What kind of base?" Tally asked. 

"We believe it will lead us right to the spree, but please be careful. You three are my best set of agents I've had in years." Anacostia told them.

"Awe." Tally cooed, turning her head to her division, "She loves us."

Abigail and Raelle cracked a smile.

" _Respect_ , is more like it, Craven." Anacostia said with a serious face, but Tally could see she was smiling a bit. "Get ready."

"Yes ma'am." the three said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	3. Mission or Trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team arrive to the bank, Raelle starts to feel weird, and ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The division arrived at the bank. There were cops everywhere. Raelle wondered why she was sent on a mission when she was just entering the academy, but she figured it's a part of her training. 

"Show your IDs, please." One officer asked. The girls did as asked. "You're clear to go. Just be careful."

"Thank you, officer." Raelle said with a grace of thanks. 

"Of course, agent." the officer spoke. "anytime." 

The three crossed the tape where the investigation took place and began to look around. Suddenly, Raelle began to feel..  _ off. _

"do..do you feel that?" Raelle said, grabbing her forehead.

"Feel what?" Tally asked.

"I-I don't feel so good." Raelle told her division.

"Rae?" Tally spoke again, worried now. "Raelle."

"Collar, what's going on?" Abigail asked. The two rushed to her side. 

"There's something not right about this bank. I can feel it." Raelle said as she gasped for air, "You have to-" she stopped for a second, "You have to trust me."

"We do, Raelle. We trust you." Tally said, "What is it you feel?"

"There's a smell in the air, and it's affecting me." Raelle told them. "I can feel it" she managed to straighten herself up again. "You two need to get out."

"What? No!" Tally argued, "We're  **_not_ ** leaving you behind." 

"Craven's right." Abigail spoke, "we're a team, Collar. It's all of us, or none of us."

"This isn't up for debate you two. You aren't safe." Raelle argued.

"What about you?!" Tally argued again, "You can barely speak."

"Go, please." Raelle begged.

"Raelle, please, just please come with us if you can sense something." Tally begged, "Please."

Raelle turned her head, and saw tears glisten in Tally's eyes. She's seen Tally cry before, but this was out of pure fear. "okay." Raelle said, "Please don't cry Tally."

Tally scoffed a bit, wiping her tears, "Don't cry? Seriously?" She asked, "My best friend is willing to die for me, how can I not cry?" Tally asked. 

"Come on you two, Raelle doesn't look too good." Abigail said, "Tally, get her other side."

The two girls helped her outside, where they were approached by a mysterious man.

"Are you ladies alright?" He asked. 

Raelle started coughing, and this time, she started coughing up blood.

"Oh my God!" Tally cried, "Raelle!" 

"Get him-" she gasped, "Get him away from me." 

"You need to go, bud." Abigail said, protective mode turned on.

"Look, ladies, I was just tryna help y'all." The man replied kind of rudely.

Raelle started coughing up more blood. Whoever this man was, he was making her sick.

"Go! Now!" Abigail ordered. The man cursed under his breath before taking off.

"I think this is a trap." Raelle said, "This is a trap, we have to leave."

"Let's go." Tally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got pastelhickson back!!


	4. Sleight of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla cross paths at the infirmary waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Once the unit got back to headquarters, Tally and Abigail rushed Raelle to the infirmary.

"How you feelin' Rae?" Tally asked, pressing a hand on Raelle's cheek. 

Raelle groaned a bit, wiping her mouth, "Like I've been infected by something." 

"Let's get you checked out" Abigail suggested. The three of them headed to the desk.

"Name?" Said the lady at the desk.

"Collar, Raelle." Raelle said.

"Agent Collar," said the receptionist, typing. "What brings you in?"

"Uhm," Raelle blinked, "I was on a mission, and then I started to feel ill."

"She also coughed up blood." Tally added.

"Yes, that too." Raelle confirmed. 

"How much?" The receptionist asked, typing it into a file.

"Not a lot." Abigail replied. "But enough to be worried."   


"And you two are her unit, correct?" The receptionist asked. Abigail and Tally nodded. 

"Okay, well you ladies have a seat and someone will call you in soon." She said.

"Thank you." Raelle replied. Tally rubbed circles on Raelle's back to ease her discomfort.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Abigail asked. "I don't want to leave your side, Rae, but Tally and I need to report to Anacostia." 

"I'll be fine." Raelle nodded. Shifting her eyes around, they caught something. Or rather someONE, actually. A gorgeous brunette with stunning blue eyes. A total siren. A Greek God. 

"Whatcha staring at?" Tally asked. 

"Huh?" Raelle asked, Tally gave her a suspicious look, and then followed her eyes, smirking.

"OH," she said quietly, "Or rather should I say,  _ who _ ." she playfully nudged her elbow into Raelle's side. 

Raelle's cheeks flushed a bright red, "shut up, I don't even know her name." 

"You're cute." Tally teased.

" Then ask, duh." Abigail interjected. "C'mon Tal, we'll visit her in about an hour."

"Try not to die on me, Raelle." Tally said, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead before getting up.

"Text us if you need us, shit bird." Abigail told her.

Then the two of them got up and left to report the incident of the mission to Anacostia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know what u think.


	5. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle meets Scylla and was later marked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

Scylla's eyes burned into Raelle's skin. Raelle was so sure she was on fire. Her throat sure as hell made her feel that way. Scylla walked over to her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the infirmary?" Scylla flirted.

Raelle blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat, "The-there was an incident on my mission." 

"Oh?" Scylla asked as she smirked slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" there was more concern in her voice that time. 

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Raelle replied.

"Okay." Scylla smiled, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Scylla." 

Raelle huffed, since when was _SHE_ someone who got flustered around a cute girl? "I'm Raelle." she replied as she shook Scylla's hand. 

"Well, Raelle, I apologize if I bothered you but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to talk to a cute girl." Scylla said. 

"Oh no!" Raelle fumbled, "It-it wasn't a bother. Please don't feel like you need to apologize." 

Scylla chuckled, "You're adorable."

"Ramshorn, Scylla." Said a voice.

"Well, that's my cue, see you around Raelle." Scylla smirked as she walked with the nurse to get checked out. 

Raelle shook her head, she was so lost, what was she feeling? She tried to ignore this feeling in the pit of her stomach but it wasn't helping. Finally, she was called in to be examined. 

After being released, Raelle went to head back to her dorm room, when something caught her eye. A mark on her wrist. A beautiful mark, almost in the shape of a petal. 

"What the fuck?" She mumbled to herself. "It can't be.." she said, she tried to shake it off, but like the feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew this had to mean something, and she was determined to find out exactly _what_ it meant, too. She barely believed in the 'soulmate mark' bullshit, but she also didn't ever expect to be a SHARP agent so it goes either way. She walked to her dorm and opened the door. Also the fact the got the mark after shaking hands with Scylla was too much to be a coincidence.

"Hey Rae, you good?" Abigail asked.

"Huh?" Raelle asked, still looking at the mark on her wrist, she traced over it with her finger, "I'm-I'm fine." 

"What's on your wrist?" Tally asked as she walked over. She saw the mark, "Cute! is it a birthmark?" 

Raelle shook her head, "N-no, it um, it just kind of showed up." 

Tally raised an eyebrow, "it showed up?" 

Raelle nodded, swallowing her gulp, "yeah." 

"Let me see." Abigail said. She walked over and took Raelle's wrist in her hand, "Hmm.." she hummed, "it showed up out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. After I was checked out at the infirmary." Raelle replied.

"You were marked, Raelle." Abigail grinned. "This means you've met your soulmate." 

Tally gasped, "Oh My Goddess! that's so exciting!" 

"Wait, calm down." Raelle told Tally, "How would this be possible?"

"Stories say that if you met your soulmate and made contact with them, you get a mark." Abigail said. 

"That makes no sense, I didn't touch any of the nurses." Raelle said, "And I doubt the doctor who checked me out is my soulmate." then it hit her, "Unless…" 

"Unless?" Abigail asked.

"That girl. That really, really cute girl." Raelle said, "Scylla, that's her name."

"What about her?" Tally asked. Raelle could tell the poor red haired girl was wanting to let out a squeal and was desperately forcing herself to hold it in.

Raelle knew she was going to regret saying this, but she did it anyway. "We shook hands." 

Cue the squeal. Raelle felt herself being shaken around as Tally grabbed her shoulder, squealing with excitement, practically screaming. " **_OH MY GODDESS, THAT MEANS CUTE GIRL IS YOUR SOULMATE_ **." 

Raelle grabbed Tally's hand. "Goddess, Tally, calm down." she laughed, ignoring the fact she was 175% blushing right then. "How do we know it's even her?"

"Besides the fact you're blushing?" Tally pointed out, poking Raelle's cheek, "You know soulmate marks don't just show up out of nowhere, it happens if you meet your soulmate and come into physical contact with them. Doctors place their hands on their patients to check their heartbeats. If your doctor was your soulmate, _everyone_ who's ever seen a doctor would have a mark. " 

"She's right." Abigail said, one finger pointing at Tally, who grinned. "Doctors are exempt from the marks." 

Raelle sighed, she looked at her mark again, "So you think this means what I think it means?"

"Yes." Abigail smirked, "It means this Scylla girl, is your soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
